Rodrigo Branco
Rodrigo Branco was a wealthy Brazilian business man and a real estate mogul. He was Max Payne's and Raul Passos' boss in São Paulo in 2012, the older brother of Victor Branco and Marcelo Branco and the husband of Fabiana Branco. Biography Background Nothing is known about Branco's background, except for the fact that he is very wealthy, lives in São Paulo, and works as a real estate mogul. Rodrigo worked closely with his younger sibilngs, Victor and Marcelo. In March 2009, Rodrigo married Fabiana Branco. Despite being married to him, Fabiana mostly ignored Rodrigo, and spent much of her time partying with Marcelo. 2012 In 2012, Rodrigo and his family were still targeted for the criminal activities of street gangs. Due to that, Rodrigo hired Max Payne and Raul Passos to be his bodyguards. Rodrigo and his family were targeted by the Comando Sombra at a rooftop cocktail party. Max managed to rescue Fabiana, who was being held hostage inside the building. Max also managed to stop the attempted kidnapping of Rodrigo, shooting out the tires of the Comando Sombra's getaway van in the parking garage, rescuing him. Max then accompanied Marcelo, Fabiana, and Giovanna to Club Moderno. The Comando Sombra, once again, attempted to kidnap Fabiana. Max managed to save Giovanna, and Marcelo escaped. However, the Comando Sombra and their leader, "Serrano", successfully made away with Fabiana. Serrano sent a ransom letter to Rodrigo, who tasked Max to save Fabiana from the gang. Death During the attack on the Branco family's headquarters, Rodrigo Branco was shot in the head during the commotion, by Armando Becker's right hand man Bachmeyer. His company is later blown up, along with his remains. Max later discovered that Passos was paid by Victor Branco to recruit him to protect Rodrigo and his family, in order to be the fall guy in Victor's plot to profit from the illegal sale of human organs. Despite this, Max was later able to avenge Rodrigo's death by killing Bachmeyer. Personality Compared to his family members, Rodrigo was considerably kinder than his brothers, trying to do good things with his money through altruistic deeds like donating to charity and funding the city while bribing uncooperative politicians to help the people of Brazil. Compared to his spoiled brother Marcelo who would rather use the money to enjoy life, and his cruel brother Victor who wanted a more violent approach to end Brazil's poverty and be remembered as the man who cleaned the streets of Brazil, Rodrigo was a kind soul caught in the crosshairs of his brothers. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **Nothing But The Second Best (mentioned) **Just Another Day at the Office **Alive If Not Exactly Well (Picture only) **A Dame, A Dork, and A Drunk (Killed) **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature (Mentioned only) **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World (Appears on TV) **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper (Appears on TV) Gallery RodrigoDead.png|Rodrigo's Corpse. es:Rodrigo Branco Category:Characters Category:Branco family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters